


The Confession [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, minor pairing: Glóin/Glóin's Wife, worrying over meeting parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all is said and done- the Ring destroyed, the orcs killed, the King of Men given back his rightful throne- there is still one more thing to admit to. Inspired by (currently) theoretical events to take place in The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug.</p><p>Story written by greenkangaroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confession [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Culumacilinte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/665140) by [greenkangaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenkangaroo/pseuds/greenkangaroo). 



> Happy birthday Cullly!

Cover Art by [Fluke of Fate](http://flukeoffate.deviantart.com/art/Resting-508514018)

**Music:**

"Mary Blaize" by Kate Rusby, from The Girl Who Couldn't Fly

**Length:**

10 minutes, 54 seconds

**Streaming:**

**Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 12 MB):**

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/The%20Confession%20by%20greenkangaroo.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive (12 MB):**

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442015110301.zip)  



End file.
